


Secret

by Nico4undead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico4undead/pseuds/Nico4undead
Summary: Will chanced a glance at Nico across the campfire. He was sitting there, chatting with Jason and Will couldn't help but smile.Though no one knew, since Nico still wasn't entirely comfortable with everyone knowing about his sexuality, they were going out.The firelight was flickering against his pale skin and his eyes were full of light."Whatcha starin' at?" Cecil asked, leaning over to see what Will was looking at, but he quickly dropped his gaze."Nothing, just admiring the campfire," Will responded a little too quickly."Whatever you say," Cecil scoffed disbelievingly, going back to his conversation with Lou Ellen and Katie.Will looked at Nico once more. He was laughing and looked so cute and happy that Will wanted to go over to him and kiss him right there in front of everyone, tell them Nico was his.At that moment, Nico turned around and looked at Will. Their eyes met and Nico smiled mischievously, winking at Will and looking away quickly.Will felt warm inside that was unrelated to the fire or the summer evening.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144
Collections: Solangelo





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Solangelo secret relationship AU <3 Hope you like it!

Will chanced a glance at Nico across the campfire. He was sitting there, chatting with Jason and Will couldn't help but smile.  
Though no one knew, since Nico still wasn't entirely comfortable with everyone knowing about his sexuality, they were going out.  
The firelight was flickering against his pale skin and his eyes were full of light.  
"Whatcha starin' at?" Cecil asked, leaning over to see what Will was looking at, but he quickly dropped his gaze.  
"Nothing, just admiring the campfire," Will responded a little too quickly.  
"Whatever you say," Cecil scoffed disbelievingly, going back to his conversation with Lou Ellen and Katie.  
Will looked at Nico once more. He was laughing and looked so cute and happy that Will wanted to go over to him and kiss him right there in front of everyone, tell them Nico was his.  
At that moment, Nico turned around and looked at Will. Their eyes met and Nico smiled mischievously, winking at Will and looking away quickly.   
Will felt warm inside that was unrelated to the fire or the summer evening.  
He looked away as well, joining the conversation his friends were having, but every now and then, he would feel Nico's eyes on him, and when he turned to look back, he caught a glimpse of Nico turning his head away, smiling. Jason apparently wasn't oblivious to what was happening, because Will swore that one or two times, their eyes met just after their 'almost eye contacts' and Jason would smile at him knowingly, making him Will turn red from embarrassment.  
And though Will knew he wasn't being very inconspicuous, he just couldn't help but look at Nico.  
As the campfire died down and most of the campers had already gone back to their cabins, Will made a scene of being tired and going to bed, knowing he was the last Apollo camper still up, so no one would know of the little detour he was planning.  
As he walked towards the cabins, he saw that Nico had picked up on his very discreet signal and excused himself as well.  
Will smiled and slowed his pace so that the son of Hades could catch up to him.  
When Nico reached him, he yanked him towards the woods and Will laughed, seeing that he was not the only one eager to be with their boyfriend.  
When they reached the shadows of the woods, where they would be hidden from prying eyes, they looked at each other, scanning each other's faces, steadily moving closer to each other, until they were only about an inch apart. Nico let out a content sigh as Will pulled him even closer, putting a hand to his cheek. Nico stood on his toes and closed the gap between them.  
Will sank into the kiss, he never wanting it to end. He felt Nico's hands tangle in his hair, pulling his impossibly closer. They broke apart but only for a second to take a deep breath, before sinking into another long and desperate kiss. For all they knew, it could be another day before they could steal the next.   
Will felt Nico smile against his lips, making Will want him even more. When he was with Nico like this, all his worries melted away. All he could think about was the fact that he was there, with Nico, his boyfriend, and nothing in the world could make him happier.  
As they heard voices in the distance, heading towards them, they lingered, not wanting the moment to end, but eventually, they broke apart both grinning.  
Nico leaned into another kiss, but just as their lips were about to lock once more, he shadow traveled a mischievous smirk on his face.  
"Wow..." Will whispered to himself, annoyed, waving his arms in frustration, but as he made his way to his cabin, he couldn't help but smile thinking about that awesome jerk being his boyfriend.  
***  
Nico was in the arena with a group of campers, including Will. They were going to divide into pairs and teach each other their fighting strategies.  
Of course, Jason had paired him with Will, which he wasn't angry about, but he was just annoyed that Jason thought he knew what was going on between them. Of course, he had guessed right, but Nico was angry that he was just proving Jason right.   
Will smiled at him nervously as they stood in formation opposite each other. They had decided to sword fight, Nico's choice.  
"Scared sunshine?" Nico teased Will, who was awkwardly holding the sword in front of himself.  
"That's your nickname! And you wish..." Will scoffed.  
Nico charged him, but surprisingly, Will parried his strike. He held out pretty well, but Nico could tell he was getting tired, while Nico was going pretty easy on him.  
Nico decided to make his boyfriend sweat a little and willed the shadows to thicken around him, just enough to shadow travel behind Will.  
Will was still facing the direction where Nico had been, so Nico took the opportunity and tackled him to the ground.  
Will yelped and turned around quickly before he hit the ground, so that they fell on top of each other, in front of everyone in the arena. Their faces were dangerously close, which in other circumstances would have been just fine with Nico, but right now, he wasn't enjoying it must. He quickly jumped to his feet. Many of the other campers had stopped to stare at them, snickering.  
Will groaned and got to his feet.  
"You're a real jerk, this is about me learning how to fight, not you tackling people to the ground..." Will said, crossing his arms, but he sounded amused.  
Nico raised his eyebrows skeptically.  
"As I recall, it is about learning the other's battle tactic, and mine is to use people's weaknesses against them.... and also sword fighting."  
"Weaknesses?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, like you're an archer, so you fight from a distance, meaning you wouldn't expect someone to be behind you," Nico said.  
"Huh... well I guess that's true, but I'll expect it now!" Will said, raising his sword once more.  
Nico charged him once more, this time fighting properly. He could tell Will was having difficulty with fighting him off, but even when Nico shadow traveled, Will would at least be able to dodge his attacks. He was pretty quick.  
As Nico took another swing at Will, he managed to knock the sword out of his hands, and just as he was about to announce another victory, Will said something that threw him off.  
"Well, I guess you're the dominant one in this relationship, good to know," Will said quietly, winking.  
Nico lost focus, looking at Will in shock, trying and failing not to blush.  
Will took advantage of Nico's shocked state and quickly picked up his sword once more and knocked Nico's out of his hand.  
Nico realized what had happened and scowled at Will, though he was still as red as a tomato.  
"Haha! The medic emerges victorious!" he shouted, and everyone cheered for him, knowing Nico was an enemy nearly impossible to beat.  
"Oh, and Nico?" Will said so that only he could hear. "Thanks for the tip to use your opponent's weakness against them, really helped..." he said smugly.  
"Oh yeah? And what is that?" Nico said sarcastically.  
"Me, of course!" Will said dramatically, making Nico blush even more.  
***  
As they headed out of the arena for lunch, Will and Nico walked next to each other in silence. Their hands were brushing against each other.  
Will wanted to grab Nico's hand more than anything. The felling of Nico's skin brushing against his own was driving him nuts.  
When they entered the dining pavilion, Nico went to sit alone at the Hades table. Though the rules about sitting at the assigned tables were not taken seriously anymore, the Apollo table was always packed, so to sit next to each other, they would either have to sit alone at a table, just the two of them, or Nico would have to sit on Will's lap at the Apollo table. Both options were pretty questionable.  
So Will made his way alone to the Apollo table. When he got there his friends immediately rounded on him.  
"What was that in the arena today?" Lou Ellen asked, smirking.  
"Yeah, you were all over each other. Also, nice moves, taking out di Angelo," Austin agreed.  
"Yeah, how did you manage to do that?" Katie asked curiously.  
"Didn't you see Nico's face? He was... distracted..." Cecil said knowingly, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Okay, calm down guys, nothing is going on..." Will said, but they weren't having any of it.  
"I thought you liked him since the war, but oh my gods..." Lou Ellen said, looking over at Nico at the Hades table. So did everyone else.   
Nico, who was innocently eating some spaghetti looked up, confused, and blushed furiously when he saw the entirety of the Apolo table staring at him and Will hiding his face in his hands. The looked back at his food quickly.  
"Awwwww, he was looking over here at you! That's so cute! And now he's blushing. You two are ADORABLE!" Katie squeaked in delight.  
"Don't you think he looked over here because I don't know... YOU WERE ALL STARING AT HIM LIKE A BUNCH OF CREEPS?" Will said, exasperated. It was hard to convince his friends they were wrong when they were in fact right.  
"Eh..."Cecil said, waving his hand in dismissal.  
"Yeah, it was definitely because of you. I ship it," Kayla said, beaming.  
"You are unbelievable..." Will said, trying not to blush.  
Thank the gods, the conversation topic shifted, and Will chanced a glance at Nico, who had walked over to the Aphrodite table and was laughing at something Piper had said. His smile was like sunshine, the real reason for his nickname. Will blushed, trying to hide it by looking down at his food. All he could think about was Nico's smile, so against his better judgment, he looked over at Nico again, this time for a bit longer. He took in Nico's face.   
Though Nico's laughs weren't as rare as they used to be, each one always made Will's heart skip a beat. Nico was just so adorable, Will couldn't keep himself from looking.  
"OH MY GODS, YOU ARE STARING AT HIM!" Kayla yelled and Will blushed furiously, immediately looking away.  
"Am not!" Will said defensively and immediately mentally kicked himself. 'Nice comeback' he thought to himself.  
"Yes you were you liar!" she said laughing.  
"No, I wasn't! I'm sick of all of you, I'm not hungry anymore," Will said, and he wasn't lying. He didn't want to do anything to hurt Nico. He had said he didn't want anyone to know yet and he might have just ruined that. He felt terrible and made his way to the empty archery range. There were no campers in sight, since everyone usually spent about an hour at lunch, talking.  
Will notched arrow after arrow, shooting at the targets aggressively, getting rid of his anger. Why did his friends have to be so nosy?!  
A few minutes later, he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around and spotted Nico, watching him, leaning against a tree.  
"Why so angry sunshine?" Nico teased walking towards Will, crossing his arms.  
"It's just... I feel like everyone is always watching us... I hate it. I can't kiss you, hold your hand... gods, I can't even look at you without Kayla giving me a hard time!" Will said, annoyed.  
"I know, I'm sorry..." Nico said, looking at his feet guiltily. "I'm just not ready yet... I mean when I was a kid in Italy, people were killed for this... it's just hard. I'm afraid people will judge and be disgusted... and especially after everyone just came to terms with the whole son of Hades thing, I don't want to give them another reason to treat me like they used to."  
Will took Nico's hands in his own and looked into his eyes.  
"Don't apologize, and don't worry. If anyone would have a problem, they'd have to go through me first," Will said jokingly, making the corners of Nico's mouth twitch.  
In one fluid motion, Nico let do of Will's hands, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Will was shocked but quickly adjusted. They moved their lips in unison. melted into each other. Will bit Nico's lower lip gently and Nico obliged, granting permission for entry.  
As the kiss became more heated, Will stumbled forward and pushed Nico up against a tree. Nico gasped and pushed his hands into Will's hair.  
The pulled apart and looked at each other hungrily before continuing.  
A while later, they broke apart once more, their breathing ragged. Will kissed Nico on the lips one more time before kissing his jaw, slowly moving down to his neck and collar. He was careful not to leave marks at first, but as Nico sighed in pleasure, Will got a bit carried away.  
Nico gasped as Will kissed his skin, further encouraging Will to continue.  
Nico ran his hands through Will's hair once more, gripping onto it.  
"Will! Where are you?" They heard Austin's voice quite nearby.  
Will stepped back quickly. They tried to quiet their breathing as Will's friends approached.  
As they spotted a group of demigods through the trees surrounding the archery range, they shared one more lingering kiss before Nico stepped into the shadows.  
***  
Nico didn't know what to think. He wanted the whole world to know Will was his and he was Will's but he was still so afraid. The sat on his stupid coffin-like bed and clutched at his head. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Will pain. He had to make a decision. He just hoped it wouldn't ruin everything.  
***  
The next day at breakfast, Nico sat down at the Hades table alone, just like any day before that. But this morning, he had a plan. It was really stupid and unnecessarily extravagant, but he couldn't think of anything better since he was never really good with words.  
As Will entered the pavilion with the rest of the Apollo cabin, they made eye contact and Will smiled warmly, making butterflies resurrect in Nico's stomach, reassuring him that what he was about to do would be worth it to make the boy happy.  
He ate his small breakfast in silence and waited for the moment when the pavilion was fullest. As Nico expected, Will had already finished his meal and was chatting with his friends. Perfect.  
"Hey, sunshine!" Nico yelled across the pavilion, getting up. " You want to go to the arena?"   
His heart was racing. This could all go so wrong. Will stared at him in shock, while the rest of the campers present looked around at them.  
Will stood up and looked at Nico questioningly, who just gave him a reassuring look.  
As Will approached him, looking nervous because of all the people watching them, Nico's heart was beating faster than it ever had. This was it.  
When Will stood in front of him, about to ask him what was going on, Nico stood on his toes and gave Will a quick kiss on the lips.  
For a few seconds, Will was so bewildered that he just stood there, staring at Nico in shock, before he realized what had just happened and started to smile uncontrollably, intertwining their fingers.  
"Let's go," Will said, squeezing Nico's hand encouragingly.  
As the two of them walked out of the pavilion, hand in hand, they heard numerous laughs, clapping, wolf-whistles, and a high-pitched squeal that could only have belonged to Jason Grace.


End file.
